guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vasburg Armory
The southern portal is quite a way off where the map says it should be! Skuld 14:48, 28 May 2006 (CDT) 15k Armor? I believe this is the location for the Kurzich 15k armor, or perhaps even their Amber armor. I am currently not 100% sure of where in my source I got this info, however, I am 100% sure the source is either episode 46, 47 or 48 on the following homepage: http://www.vgmfusion.com/ _Zexion Sixtin :Yes, this is the place. Been there during the FPE. Don't know if there will also be 15k armor that doesn't require amber, though. There wasn't during the FPE. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::There wasn't? Then I guess I couldn't have gotten this, 15k chest luxon.jpg, at the Leviathan Pits on the Luxon side. | Chuiu 16:03, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::Are you sure you're reading 84-174's comments correctly? He's saying that he's not sure that those 15k armor crafters will have armor that does NOT require Amber/Jadedite. He's not saying there was no armor that requires amber. Or are you saying you got that chest piece without any Amber/Jadedite? --Karlos 17:00, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::That's what I meant. :) All 15k armor I've seen during the FPE did require Amber or Jadeite. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:04, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::He was pretty vague, then. I was under the impression he was stating there wasn't 15k armor that didn't require amber. | Chuiu 17:40, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Stop being vague, 84-175! --Karlos 18:42, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Chasing round a tree? Luxon and kurizick guards are perpetually chasing each other round a tree?! Is this some strange late night custom? Never noticed it before! And what are luxons doing in there anyway.. — Skuld 20:32, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :I've seen that before! The Luxons sometimes enter Kurzick outposts and the Kurzick Guards pwn them. (And vice versa in the Luxon lands). Every outpost has some special way in which the invaders are killed. — Stabber ✍ 20:36, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::This is the game signaling the update of town ownership. Town ownership updates every three hours. At that time, 4 hapless soldiers from the opposing side will attack the town you are in. If the town has been wrestled from your territory as a result of AB (like Durheim Archives and Seafarer's Rest) then the invading soldiers would actually win. Of course, for the rest of the towns deeper in territory, it's pretty meaningless. People just see 4 luxons get beaten to a pulp and then a weird announcement that Saint Anjeka's Shrine is now under Kurzick Control. :) ::For alliances involved in a faction war with other alliances to gain on them for town ownership, that's when they see if they caught up or not. --Karlos 06:16, 4 June 2006 (CDT) =Storage= There is no Storage in this town o_o --ArTy 04:25, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind...it was hidden all the way far back...poor design —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ArTy ( ) }. ::Yea, I had having to access storage in this location. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:58, 16 May 2007 (CDT)